It's love
by Chocoolatee
Summary: Drable/ Kyuhyuk/Bukankah ini seperti foto prawedding kita? Foto praweding terselubung. Mereka para pecinta kita pasti bisa menangkapnya/BL/DLDR/thanks


**It's Love **

Beberapa momen **KyuHyuk** yang kami rangkai menjadi drabble. Selamat menikmati, anggap saja ini suguhan cupcake yang kecil tapi manis. Cupcake dengan lelehan coklat dan sebutir strawberri merah di atasnya.

.

.

_**It's Love**_

**Kyuhyuk**

**Ciezie** and **Chocoolatee**

.

**Boys In The City**

Hyukkie tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun seharian itu tersenyum. Padahal mereka bisa dibilang sedang bekerja keras. Hyukkie sendiri rasanya sudah lelah sekali. Tenaganya seakan dihisap. Dan ia mulai kesal dengan bilangan-bilangan yang diucapkan Fotograper itu saat memotret mereka.

"Okai bagus. Ayo kita pindah lokasi lagi!"

Hyukkie berhenti tersenyum. Ya senyum tadi hanya akting agar hasil fotonya bagus tentu saja. Dengan langkah terseret, ia berjalan mengikuti member lain yang terlihat sama lelahnya.

Sebotol minuman teracung di depannya. Hyukkie menoleh dan mendapati wajah full smile Kyuhyun. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah tapi sekaligus gembira. Hyukkie mengambil botol minuman dan bergumam, mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tiba-tiba tangannya diambil dan digoyang-goyangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Hyukkie mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya bahagia sekali."

"Kau tak tahu?" dia tersenyum misterius.

Hyukkie makin mengerutkan keningnya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukkie membeku di tempatnya.

"Heii kalian berdua ayo cepat!" terdengar teriakan Leeteuk dari depan.

Hyukkie hanya bisa mengikuti tarikan tangan Kyuhyun. Dia masih dalam mode mengawang. Pelan-pelan pipinya memerah. Dia tersenyum menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berlari di depannya sambil sedikit menyeretnya.

Bisikan Kyuhyun terngiang-ngiang lagi.

_"Bukankah ini seperti foto prawedding kita? Foto praweding terselubung. Mereka para pecinta kita pasti bisa menangkapnya."_

Memang ada banyak foto-fotonya bersama Kyuhyun yang cukup intim, hanya saja Hyukkie tak menyadarinya. Maka ia pun seperti Kyuhyun mengakhiri pekerjaan itu dengan sneyum tak lepas dari bibir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konser**

Suara musik tak henti terdengar diiringi sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan. Sesekali Hyukkie juga member super Junior yang lain ikut bertepuk tangan. Mereka juga akan tampil, tapi di bagian akhir. Jadi sementara mereka ikut menjadi penonton.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terdengar suaranya sejak tadi. Hyukkie menoleh untuk melihat keadaan orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada scraft yang dipakainya, hingga hanya bagian matanya yang terlihat.

Hyukkie menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, membuatnya menoleh. Dia kemudia membuka mulutnya bertanya tanpa suara. Tapi tatapan Kyuhyun menjawab. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Rupanya dia kedinginan.

Hyukkie tersenyum dan menautkan jari mereka. Kyuhyun tersentak, ia menatap Hyukkie yang tersenyum manis dan ia pun balas tersenyum. Kyuhyun ikut menautkan tangannya. Kehangatann menjalar dari tangan hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan mungkin hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Merasa seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Sungmin menggeleng. Donghae hanya menghela napas berat. Tatapan mereka semua tertuju pada Hyukkie yang tengah terbaring lemah. Hyukkie sakit, sudah dua hari. Sungmin, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sudah berusaha mencoba untuk mengajaknya ke dokter tapi ditolak Hyukkie. Dia bersikeras untuk tetap di rumah.

Rengekan pelan khas orang sakit keluar dari mulut Hyukkie. Kyuhyun mendekat lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Hyukkie "Panasnya belum turun" gumam Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya wajah pucat itu cemas.

Hyukkie membuka matanya perlahan. "K-kyu.." ucapnya pelan

"Hyukkie, kita ke dokter ya"

Hyukkie menggeleng lemah. Ia mencoba untuk duduk, tapi badannya terlalu lemas, Kyuhyun membantunya dengan wajah lebih khawatir. Diam-diam Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin meghubungi dokter dan memintanya datang ke dorm mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sang dokter pun sampai. Awalnya Hyukkie menolak habis-habisan. Tapi karena dia pun sudah bosan berdiam diri di kamar dengan kepala berdenyut dan badan tak karuan akhirnya pasrah. Dokter melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan seperti biasa, dan hasilnya Hyukkie tetap harus disuntik.

Wajahnya seketika lebih pucar, ia menggeleng-geleng lemah denga tatapan memohon.  
"Kyu, please... aku tidak mau disuntik"  
Kyuhyun sungguh tak tega melihat ekspresi itu, tapi karena ini demi kebaikan Hyukkie maka Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Hyukkie erat, mengelusnya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya sebentar. Tidak akan lama, ok." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Hyukkie

"Kyu" rengek Hyukkie lagi.

"Aku disini." Kyuhyun kini merangkul bahu Hyukkie mengusapnya lembut. Hyukkie masih menatap Kyuhyun memohon. Kyuhyun memberi senyum menenangkan. Kepalanya mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Hyukkie sementara tangannya yang tidak dipakai mengelus memberi tanda agar dokter mulai menyuntik.

"Kau orang sakit terseksi yang pernah ada..." tangannya turun ke pinggang dan ke paha Hyukkie yang langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Yaaaaa... kau pervert..."

"Sudah selesai tuan." Ucapan dokter menginterupsi ucapan Hyukkie. Pelan ia menoleh pada dokter.

"A.. aku sudah disuntik?"

Dokter mengangguk.

Akhirnya Hyukkie mengerti dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi antara marah dan malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After Kiss Card Game**

"Hyung―"

"Apa?" Hyukkie enggan menoleh, ia sedang serius memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Tinggal ia dan Kyuhyun saja di ruangan ini. Semua member sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Ini." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Hyukkie hingga menghadapnya. Kyuhyun memberikan sehelai kertas tipis berwarna biru.

"Ini...apa maksudmu?" Hyukkie mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"kita coba sekali lagi permainannya ya. Aku ketagihan" bisiknya, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Permainan?"

"Kiss card" gumamnya pelan sebelum meletakkan kertas itu di bibirnya.

Mata Hyukkie langsung membulat, "Kau gila, tapi―"

Belum sempat Hyukkie menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan tidak butuh beberapa detik bibir Kyuhyun sudah menempel di bibir tipis Hyukkie. Hanya terhalangi selembar kertas tipis itu. Kyuhyun memegang tangan dan pinggangnya, membuat Hyukkie sulit untuk bergerak. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Hyukkie penuh.

Lalu gerakan mulut Kyuhyun di bibir Hyukkie terhenti. Dengan satu tangan ia melepaskan kertas itu, sementara tangan lain tetap di pinggang Hyukkie, mencegahnya agar tak menjauh.

"Ini mengganggu..." desisnya dengan suara rendah dan mata mengerling tajam.

Dan kembali sebelum Hyukkie sempat mengajukan protes apapun, wajah Kyuhyun telah mendekat lagi dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mengecupnya, merasakan kelembutan yang selalu jadi candu baginya. Semakin dalam dan semakin panas.

Hyukkie tak lagi protes. Mata mereka sama terpejam. Di ruangan hening itu, mereka, rasa dan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya... aku tak mau..."

Kyuhnyun tak mempedulikan teriakan itu. Ia tetap memangku Hyukkie dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai di letakannya dengan lembut di bak mandi.

"Kau tak sayang padaku..." rajuk Hyukkie dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Aishhh... kau ini. Kalau kau tidur dengan baju penuh debu begitu, kau akan gatal-gatal Hyukkie..."

Masih tetap mengerucut, "Salah siapa ini, yang meminta menemani main basket, aku lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang..."

Tak terdengar jawaban, baru saja Hyukkie akan menoleh dan menyemburkan kekesalannya, sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Sesaat Hyukkie membeku.

"Maaf... ini salahku..."

Wajah Kyuhyun tulus, Hyukkie tahu itu. Maka hatinya pun luluh. "Ara.. baiklah aku akan mandi.. tuan pemaksa.. sana keluar!"

Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum, "Tapi aku ingin mandi bersama..."

"Mwo tidakkk..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan memasang wajah kecewa, "Araaaa... dan Hyung tak peka!"

Hyukkie memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk bak mandi, dan yaa Hyukkie baru sadar. Ini bak mandi baru.

"Aku membelinya, agar kau tak perlu mandi air dingin lagi." Lalu setelah berdehem tak jelas. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Hyukkie yang tersenyum manis. Hyukkie bahkan tak bisa menahan diri untuk menuliskan perasaannya di jejaring sosial, biar mereka tahu dia sayang pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merasakan hawa tak enak ketika malam itu ia pulang ke dorm. Bahkan ia lupa semua rasa lelahnya. Ia baru saja meyelesaikan drama musicalnya. Dan ya ada adegan yang sangat ia khawatirkan, bukan.. bukan karena takut ia berakting buruk. Hanya saja ini akan berakibat buruk pada masa depan hatinya. Dia harus beradegan 'kissing' dengan lawan mainnya.

Benar kan, lihat ia bahkan tak repot-repot menoleh ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan salam.

"Kyunie selamat ya kau sukses memerankan peran itu." semua memberinya selamat, tentu saja kecuali dia. Malah dia hanya memandang sekilas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Niatnya untuk menyombong pada mereka pupus sudah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Terimakasih Hyungdeul, ah aku ke sana dulu."

Mereka mengangguk maklum.

Pelan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hyukkienya terlihat sedang berbaring menyamping menghadap tembok. Setelah menutup pintu pelan, Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di samping Hyukkie.

"Hyuung... ahh aku lelah sekali tapi aku lega..."

Tak ada jawaba.

"Hyung sebenarnya aku ingin segera menyelesaikan drama musikal itu. Aku ingin segera berdua-duaan denganmu seperti sebelumnya."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Argh..." Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. Punggung itu sedikit bergerak meski masih tak mau menoleh. "Kau tahu Hyung aku terjatuh waktu akan naik ke panggung, rasanya tulangku patah, aku tak bisa menggerakkan..."

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berkata, punggung itu berbalik dan wajah itu cemas. "Mana yang sakit? Sudah diperiksa?" tangannya mengusap-usap wajah, bahu dan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tertarik pada Yeoja itu."

Elusannya berhenti. Mata Hyukkie menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun dan mulai berkaca.

"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di sini..." Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Hyukkie dan meletakkan di dadanya yang berdetak-detak.

"Aku.. aku hanya..." Hyukkie menutup wajahnya. Ia hanya cemburu, atau marah atau tak rela. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia takut Kyuhyun melupakannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajah Hyukkie. Mendekatkan wajah dan menciumi seluruh wajah Hyukkie. Lalu menggeserkan badannya hingga mereka tak berjarak.

"Saranghae..." bisiknya pelan di kuping Hyukkie, membuat Hyukkie tersenyum malu dengan pipi memerah.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari. Hampir tiap harinya kami selalu bersama. Melewati setiap perubahan musim. Bergandengan tangan, merasakan setiap sentuhan dan kehangatannya.  
Aku bisa melewati hari demi hari dengan rasa keyakinan yang kuat, tanpa ada rasa takut ataupun keraguan. Semua pemandangan suatu saat mungkin akan berubah di masa depan, tetapi asal itu bersama dia, aku dapat terus melangkah maju tanpa ada kekhawatiran sedikitpun.

Hyukkie

.

.

Membuka mata dan mencium wangi ini, lalu ketika menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya tepat di depan, adalah hal yang melegakan dan membahagiakan.

Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**..**

**END**

**Sekian...**

**co's note** : untuk review **'it's crazy'** daku mau ngucapi terimakasih banget dan minta maaaaaf sekali karena ff itu di musnahkan **(dan itu memang salah daku)**.

sekian  
Gomawo


End file.
